


It's Not A Sin If You're Mine

by MagicTinCan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Jealousy, POV Second Person, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pining Liam, Puppy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicTinCan/pseuds/MagicTinCan
Summary: Little baby beta Liam decides he's going to try win over Y/N, but little does he know that a jealous someone is watching.





	It's Not A Sin If You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first story published on here, I would appreciate feedback!
> 
> (Also, I mention the title in here and just know that I want you to think "roll credits")

He didn't cope well with jealousy. Even he himself knew he was horrible when it came to sharing. He was a selfish creature by nature. Someone who had a hard time dealing with envy. 

Liam knew that.

Liam also knew about his feelings for Y/N. 

So why was he hitting on her? 

Was he trying to rile him up? 

Well if he was, it'd worked. 

"-so, I was wondering if you'd like to go see it with me since you're such a big fan." Liam grinned playfully, making Stiles see red as he slammed his books into his locker, just about ready to throttle the beta.

Was he hoping to get a reaction? 

She giggled. "That sounds awesome! What time?"

"Well I was thinking Saturday night after the game?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but Stiles bet her to it. "She's already got plans with me." 

Y/N jumped, completely unaware of Stiles' presence up until then. "I do?"

Liam's brows furrowed. "She does? Since when?"

"Since now," He hissed. Quickly he turned to a very confused Y/N. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Y/N blinked. "Sure?" 

There was an awkward moment where no one moved, prodding Stiles to add: "Without the baby beta?" 

She got the hint and nodded. "Of course."

Stiles grabbed her hand and hastily pulled her to the nearest classrrom. 

✴️▪️▪️▪️✴️

In all the years you'd known Stiles, he'd never seemed this mad. What could possibly be so bad that he looked about ready to overturn the closest table? You watched from your perch on the desk as he paced the floor.

You know it'd started when he'd joined in on your conversation with Liam. 

Liam. 

Of course- after all, you weren't a brick wall. 

You'd seen his jealousy first hand when he'd found out about Theo and Malia's "fling". Well, if you could call it that.

There was a couple of things you didn't understand though.

1\. Why you? He'd never shown any interest any of the times he'd subtly friend zoned you. 

And 2. Why now? Why had Liam asking you out to a movie after the game triggered this kind of reaction from him?

"You're jealous aren't you?" You smirked, needing some development. For years, you'd pined after him, unaware he'd secretly been doing the same. Somehow this knowledge gave you a boost in confidence. 

"Huh?" He coughed, pausing his attempt to wear the linoleum down. 

You rolled your eyes, jumping down from the desk. "Stiles, I'm not a dumbass. I can put two and two together." 

Stlies sighed in exasperation, leaning back on the desk behind him, facing you. "I know you can." 

You mirrored him. "So you admit it?" 

"Admit what?" 

"You like me." 

"What?" 

"Well you already asked me on a date, you might as well confess. Look, I'll go first; I. Like. You. Stiles. Stilinski."

His mouth fell agape, making you snort. "You what?" 

"I like you, nerd. I have for a while, but you were too oblivious to notice." 

"I like - hey! Did you just call me a nerd?!" 

"Yes I did, now are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Alright," He moved forward, regaining his confidence and pausing only inches away. "But on one condition." He breathed.

"Let's hear it then." You licked your lips in anticipation, just about ready to agree to anything, so long as you got to kiss Stiles. 

"No more flirting with Dunbar." 

You almost laughed, same old jealous Stiles back at it again with his possessiveness. "You know jealousy is a sin, right?"

A trademark mischievous grin slipped onto his face. "It's not a sin if you're mine."

You grinned back, slightly breathless. "Not gonna lie, that was pretty hot." 

The smirk grew wider. "Oh, was it now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Sorry about how bad this is, I just wanted to do a quick little 10 minute one-shot)


End file.
